sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Myths and legends of the GHD race
The Legend of the Great Horn The remnants that the dragon race have of this legend are oral tradition, and a single, very old scroll on which it is written in a language that died out before iron was even forged for the first time in history. There was a tribe of people, called the Essalu, who were landlocked by 4 neighboring peoples. These 4 other tribes were larger than the Essalu, and their kings each came together and conspired an evil plan against the Essalu people. They would go into their three villages at night and take away their people in their sleep, and then divide them up among the four tribes as slaves. The Essalu people realized what was happenning, but they could not fight against any of the four larger tribes. The three villages of the tribe gathered together and discussed what they should do. They decided that they would have to convince one of the four kings to join them in alliance and to fight off the other kings and take their land and their people as slaves. The king of their enemy heard their appeal, and accepted it, but demanded that in return for getting the Essalu out of their predicament, he wanted all of the Essalu people to bow down and worship their god, Seitvili, and accept the traditions and customs of their own tribe. The Essalu reluctantly agreed to the terms, and abandoned their own God for the sake of their people. For 13 years, the king of the neighboring tribe conquered the other four tribes, and forced their people into slavery, and forced them to worship Seitvili or die painfully. By the time he was finished, the king had become a tyranical emperor; and he became known as Tyranos. One day, a boy born from the Essalu tribe, at the age of 15, was out on the coast fishing when a miraculous sign appeared in the sky. A star shot down from the heavens and became like a large raft ridden by an angel, clothed with glimmering lights. It came up to the man and talked to him in his own native language, and it spoke to him of great and wonderous things about the heavens and of an army of angels that watched over all thing in the world. The angel told the boy, Rahi, about a divine pressense that was all knowing and all powerful that would delivery his people from tyranny and oppression; that Rahi would one day soon recieve a vision of God that would make all things right again, and then the angel left. 7 days later, Rahi was out fishing again, looking out into the skies and across the horizon, expecting to see the angel or God, and as he blindly cast a spear into the water, it struck an object burried in the sand and loosened it. The object floated to the surface and Rahi picked it up; after cleaning it off he found it to be a powerful horn. He blew into it and it sounded so loudly that the oceans shook and the sky peeled back; Rahi found himself displaced from his fishing spot and somewhere far beyond his understanding, in a vast pool of water that looked like the night sky. He heard a voice that sounded like thunder when it spoke. The voice said, "Behold, for I am the almighty one; I am all that is, once was, and is yet to come. I am the creator of all things; I am all of these things, and I am the truth, the light, and the way. I have chosen you and your people as mine, so that through you, your world will know my power. I will take your people, who are lesser, and make them greater. Know these things I am about to say are trustworthy and true, for I am the Lord. Sound the great horn I have made for you, and one the seventh sounding, I will grant your people their peace forever, for in seven wars, you will conquer your enemies, and in seven soundings of the horn, all people will know I who have done these things am with the Essalu. You will be my peoples, and I will be your God." (more later) Category:Empires